


Practicing Graces With the Princess

by Ahavah



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahavah/pseuds/Ahavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aren't you curious?" Arya whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practicing Graces With the Princess

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Arya/Myrcella - tremble

Myrcella was a bore, stammering at the noises within. “Aren't you curious?” Arya whispered. “I hear he's got two pricks. That's why he gets so many women.” 

The princess blushed furiously but finally agreed to peek through the servant's door. To Arya's disappointment, they caught no glimpse of either of the Imp's pricks. He was dressed, with only fingers inside the whore. “What's so great about _that_?” Arya scoffed, closing the door. “Maybe we should try and see...”

Myrcella trembled. “I wouldn't know what to do.”

Arya took her hand, considered those slender fingers. “Stick me with the pointy ends?”


End file.
